ALIENS: Acid Blood
by Trezzie of XIII
Summary: Katie & Fuyumi were once normal. At least until Perrysburg got infected with a plague. Creating a small team and having an unlikely Ally on their side. the two need to stick together order to survive or become bug food. I suck at summaries. Rated M
1. Surprise Surprise!

XENOMORPH: (Xenomorphs) Noun; 1.) A Strange form. 2.) [Geology] an Allotriomorph. 3.) [Technical] A monster or monstrous creature. 4.) Highly dangerous extraterrestrial creature. They reside on desolate planets. They show no form of intelligence and only hold a predatory nature about them. They can excel at observational learning and problem solving… All caution must be used when going against this species.

"_Listen. And understand. That a Xenomorph is out there, it can't be bargained with. It can't be reasoned with. It doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And it absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead…" _

_-Unknown_

Fuyumi took in the cold air. Winters weren't that great, but they always beat out the heat. Which she sometimes enjoyed, the only thing she hated about winter was the cold slow melting snow that blanketed the vivid green grass and patches of gray. All that mattered at this point was reaching Katie's house for a surprise visit. But since Fuyumi was failed at planning things thoroughly… so she was forced to hike over to Katie's house in the blistering cold.

"Shit, I should have planned something" she seethed darkly. "Shit on all that opposes me." Fuyumi could have waited until summer to visit Katie, she could have. But both were to be extremely busy and unable to see each other until next year, sadly by then Fuyumi would probably be spending the whole summer at river Ranch as a counselor to little girls whose parents didn't want them around for a few days or a week. She sighed, she had not been in Carnation or at River Ranch for years and next summer would be a good excuse to be there.

Fuyumi sighed away that wondrous thought and looked at the sheet of paper she had printed instructions on. From what she read, it had told her she wasn't very far from Katie's house. She smirked and checked the time on her beaten cellphone; 3:20pm the phone had read out in red lettering. She sighed and stuffed it back into her pocket. "Like I told Jayme~" she stated in a sing-song voice, almost tasting vomit by doing this. "I can so live without electronics." She swallowed the bile and continued treading in the snow to Katie's house.

In decent sense, Fuyumi was a young woman, last month she had turned 16 and regardless of anything, she actually did forget what they did for her birthday. All she could remember was something about the mall, pancakes and laughing about a cheesecake that was being eaten for dinner. She always did laugh at that. Fuyumi's bangs were slightly framed almost lining up with the rest of her dark brunette hair, her bangs were originally a dark brown but was changed when she dyed it blue and now it was just a simple golden yellow that now highlighted the rest of her hair and showed her blue eyes more vividly then before. Fuyumi's sense of fashion was always little off, but she always wore a blue tank top and a pair of ripped jeans, over the tank top she wore a gray RIVERSIDE T-shirt and she sometimes wore a thick gray jacket to keep warm during the winter. This always messed up her appearance in height, but it never bothered her. She was always the complete opposite of her Older sister and even know she was meeting Katie today for the first time, one could instantly tell that the two were different in everything, but similar in interests. But what most people liked about Fuyumi was that she was playful when she jacked her friend's jackets.

Her friend; Katie was a wondrous person to talk to and among things, she was a blond who left her down at all costs and her bangs stuck to whatever fit her own natural style, it hung around her shoulders and swung whenever she ran or walked. She had bright vivid green eyes that were simply brightened due to her blond hair. But looks were always deceiving among many people; a lot of people considered every blond that they met were dumb and fussy all because of the stupid dumb blond jokes, but no. Katie wasn't like that and in an honest truth, she was a lot smarter then most people her age. Despite that, Katie was an extremely funny person to talk to whenever you felt depressed. From what Fuyumi had heard about Katie was that she enjoyed reading and loved to draw whenever she got the chance to do it. From the pictures Fuyumi had seen of Katie, Katie always seemed to wear a shoulder-less orange long sleeved shirt, it had black buttons that connected the shirt together and spilt down the bottom showing a black under piece to the shirt. She even wore black pants to match her shirt; her shoes from what Fuyumi had seen were Gray and black. This struck out Katie's personality showing that she was a bright and cheery person while being intelligent, despite what other people say.

"Excuse me Miss, would you like a ride?" a man stated, pulling up slowly in a white pick-up truck next to Fuyumi.

Fuyumi looked up at the man and just smiled at him. "No thanks, I'm almost to where I'm heading to" She said. "Thanks"

"Okay than Miss. You be careful now" he said driving away.

Fuyumi blinked, watching the pick up drive away in a speedy fashion; after the truck vanished, Fuyumi shrugged it off and continued her way through the snow covered ground. Fuyumi was one of those people who viewed life like a novel or a movie, namely a horror movie or novel and upon knowing stranger danger too. Getting a ride with some man could result in something terrible. Smarts were better then stupidity and common knowledge. But Fuyumi never viewed herself as someone who was in possible danger, namely because she didn't think of herself as someone that was very attractive among all other things and she was very sure that Katie probably thought the same thing.

The wind blew harshly and Fuyumi looked up. Nothing the sign on the corner road, she was extremely close. In excitement she ran over to a faded green house labeled 960. Upon reaching the house steps, she took a deep breath and then knocked. Movement bustled about inside the house and then the door swung wide open, to reveal a girl who was a few inches shorter then her; she had blond hair & vivid green eyes. She wore Black pants and an orange off shoulder shirt. Her eyes wide in surprise and shock, a grin spread on Fuyumi's face. This girl was the exact splitting image of what she saw in the pictures that Katie had showed her on Windows Chat.

"FUYUMI!" She screamed happily hugging Fuyumi. Fuyumi smiled and hugged her back for a good six seconds before letting her go.

"Good to see you too" Fuyumi laughed, patting the blond on the head.

"Well it's a first! I've never met you in person until today! Why didn't you tell me you were visiting?" Katie exclaimed feeling very mutual about what was going on.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you and I did." Fuyumi said shivering in the cold. The air in Ohio was bitter and hateful, in a way that not even Fuyumi's thickest coat could keep it out. At the moment, Ohio was like a mini Alaska. "God its bloody cold" Fuyumi said, limiting herself on the cold and harsh grammar.

"Ah, right." Katie said apologetically to Fuyumi. "Come on in."

Fuyumi smiled happily at Katie. "If you say so" she stated cautiously stepping into Katie's house. Fuyumi was one of those people that always felt entirely uncomfortable in somebody's house, namely someone who she met for the first time and being in their house wasn't always the greatest feeling. But Fuyumi bulked up and ignored that nervous trait about her. As Katie stepped into Katie's house, a shiver ran up her spine for unknown reasons, but she threw it aside to enjoy a visit with Katie before she checked in at the Hotel in the next town over.

"So how'd you get here Fuyumi?" Katie asked handing her some Coco. "I mean I didn't hear or see a car pull in…"

Fuyumi smiled and took a swift sip from her Coco that Katie had given her. "Well, I came here by plane and I'm just glad that I'm no longer on that metal flying death trap." Fuyumi started beginning her long conversation with Katie.


	2. Marriot

"_When something new comes along, our first and natural instinct is to destroy it. Never do we stop to question its motive or its goal. But in this case, admiring a beast's beauty can always lead to one's down fall…" –Unknown_

A Boy of age eighteen wandered about the Marriot. He pulled along a trolley and despite the job he had. He enjoyed it, while at the same time; hating it. They all treated him poorly here, when at eighteen years people tended to treat you differently but then again… it was usually the same. With a sigh he pushed the trolley into the elevator down to the parking lot where he met up with a group of people out back. They wore dark clothing and sat there waiting for him in the snow.

"So how much am I getting paid for?" he asked ruffling his brown hair, his brown eyes watched them intently as they whispered about each other. He felt a little off and nervous at what they were doing. When he called them up on the offer they told him he had to keep quiet and that he would get paid a lot if he did this job. Sure, doing something illegal was really and totally against the law. But he got paid for it so it didn't really matter; all that did was that he didn't get caught with the large boxes.

"Exactly what we agreed on," One of the figures said nodding over to the others. "Just do your job and we'll do ours."

He nodded; they placed the boxes onto the trolley. Looking about as they did, the brunette knew that what they were doing was entirely illegal, but he needed the money to help out his little sister. It was just the two of them and she had fallen deathly ill, so the hospital bill was always extremely high. Deep down inside he knew his parents would never approve of his actions and his decisions. But it was for Evea, all for his little Evea.

"There are two eggs in each container, but remember Mr. Winston."

"Hm?"

"Do not open any of the boxes; we need all of these intact when people for 'YU' come to get them. We don't need our cargo loose in Perrysburg" a woman said crossly at him.

Winston nodded. "Understood ma'am"

"Good"

Fuyumi stepped hesitantly onto the public bus. She felt extremely nervous and scared, she had never been on a public bus except with her friend Becca, but that was only because they refused to roam the streets at night. But among her knowing her actual fears… She was deathly afraid of Public buses and Machetes, her sister laughed at her when she told Jayme that. But Fuyumi should have known that Jayme was going to do that. After all Jayme was Jayme and nothing could ever be done about that.

"Are you going to get on the bus or what? I haven't got all night!" The driver shouted, snapping Fuyumi back into reality. She shook her head and dropped her pay into the money box. With a nervous sigh she sat down on one of the dirty and old bus seats, a chill ran up her spine showing her shiver and her hair standing on end.

Her thoughts wandered back on what to she and Katie had discussed earlier. She had told Katie a variety of things about what happened to her on the plane and how when she was walking over to Katie's house a stranger pulled up to her and talked to her. Acting like he sort of knew him.

_"That sounded awful" Katie laughed. "Anyway what time do you normally get up Fuyumi? Because I was thinking about going to the mall tomorrow and hang out. What do you say about that?"_

_ Fuyumi chuckle a little and gave a weak smile before going onto her thoughts about waking up. "I usually wake sometime around noon. Sometimes it might be earlier or later, all depends on how much sleep I get." Fuyumi told Katie rubbing the back of her head a little._

_ "Okay then, I'll call you sometime around noon tomorrow and then we can spend the rest of the day hanging out at the mall. I just hope the snow doesn't ruin it" Katie said laughing a little._

_ "Like snow is ever going to ruin a day at the mall Katie, besides, we'll mostly be inside when at the mall. So I'm sure tomorrow will turn out wonderful" Fuyumi said smiling happily at her blond friend._

Fuyumi yawned. It was getting late; the two had spent hours talking to each other about random things and art. There was a general case where they started talking about doing art collabs or go and seeing a movie. But time was slim and they would only be able to do so much. Fuyumi bolted back into reality when her cellphone started going off, it was a phone call because she remembered what the ringtone for it was. So now on the bus her phone was ringing out the Super Mario Brothers game theme. 'Oh god' she thought to herself feeling very embarrassed towards the few people on the bus.

"Mushi Mushi" Fuyumi said, remembering what her sister always said whenever she answered the phone.

"Hey babe" Came her sister's voice from the other end. "Where exactly did you put the cat food again? Delilah is looking for her dinner and I'm not finding it"

Fuyumi sighed before answering. "Its over by the printer downstairs. Can't you see it?"

"No, I can't babe. Which shelf?"

"It should be on the second shelf to the right…. No, the one closest to your wardrobe Jay-Chan. Yeah right there"

"Okay Thanks sis. I'll see you when you get home from Ohio-"Jayme said and with that Fuyumi could hear the phone hang up. Fuyumi herself sighed and put her phone away, remaining quiet for the rest of the trip on the bus.

Fuyumi quickly got off the bus and hurried over to the Marriot. She really didn't want to spend another second on the public bus. Her aunt spent awhile trying to get the reservations to this hotel and Fuyumi was glad that her aunt had managed to get the reservation. She walked into the hotel and surveyed the scene around her. Everything looked neatly organized and what made her squeal on the inside was that there was a Starbucks inside the Hotel and along with the Starbucks was a small general store near the check-in and check-out counter. Just the sight of the interior made Fuyumi feel small, weak, and pathetic.

"I so don't deserve to be here" She muttered to herself. Staring in awe, to her she viewed this place like it was a candy store. It had almost everything here; sadly all they were missing was a mall that had HOT Topic in it. "I really don't deserve to be here."

"May I help you Ma'am?" A boy at the counter asked.

Fuyumi stared at him for a moment… trying to process what she was here for and then reality struck her. "Oh right! Uhm… I'm here to check in?"

"Name?"He asked, looking at Fuyumi and then the computer.

"Uh Fuyumi. F-u-y-u-m-i" She said nervously. She looked at him for a brief moment, he had brown hair and was shaggy and loose everywhere. Almost reminding her of a skater boy at her high school and what really got her was that he had wonderful brown eyes. Almost in a decent sense… he seemed hot. Fuyumi shook her head viciously as she remembered her promise to herself. 'No! You promised yourself that you would NEVER think stuff like that! You don't need to fall in love only to get hurt!' In sense, most girls would call her selfish and ignorant about the ideal of never falling in love. But Fuyumi shrugged off on that and felt that it was a waste of time, ever since she went to Europe in her freshman year. She viewed life temporary and that it needed to be spent and not wasted on Boyfriends and romance. Her Ex-Girlfriend begged to differ, but her Ex-Boyfriend begged her to stick to her oath and avoid all that bullshit. Another reason why Fuyumi had favored Jason or "Dog" better then most people. Dreonna was a total bitch and was obsessed with Sex and Drugs now and had been trying to get Fuyumi back into dating her, but Fuyumi had refused saying her grandmother would surely disapprove and the same with her parents. Fuyumi was currently betting that one day Dreonna would end up on a street somewhere with sixteen kids. 'Good for her if she achieves it'

"Here you go Ma'am enjoy your stay at the Marriot suites" he said lazily handing Fuyumi the room card.

Fuyumi nodded and looked at his name tag, squinting a little. In honest truth… she needed glasses because her eye sight was starting to play around with her. The doctors said she didn't need any, and that she had to wait another year from now. But Fuyumi knew they were wrong, just like her chest pains that she received when she didn't drink enough fluids. "Ah… Thank you Erm… Jonah. You have a good well… Night I guess" she said nervously to the boy. The Boy raised a brow at Fuyumi and smiled a little at her.

Fuyumi was completely tired and getting to bed would be a decent and good choice for her. Today had been busy for her treading through the snow and talking with Katie hours on end and then getting on the bus… she shivered. Got she really did hate public buses. In moments she had reached her room, she opened it quickly and cautiously like she always did in new places. She remembered doing the same thing at Becca's and Cassie's house when she first stayed there and she ended up receiving weird looks from them because they had no idea what she was doing.

The room was decent and interestingly colored with shades of red, tan and orange. In her personal opinion she would have gone with shades of blue and then added black to it, but that was just her and her friends always called her "strange" on that. But they accepted it and understood from what Fuyumi had always said: "Everyone is always entitled to their own opinions". She stepped into the bathroom and looked around at it, it was wonderful and large. But she wasn't so much a fan of shades of light tans and whites. In a way… She was glad that it wasn't shades of pink.

"Well. Good night world and all who inhabit it" She muttered to herself throwing her belongings on to her bed and then re-entering the bathroom. It had been nearly half a day since she last took a shower and the only way she could ever fall asleep quickly and get enough decent sleep was to take a shower. Nobody understood that concept and nor did she, but she was in a sense normal among other things. So a shower it was and then off to bed she would be, ready to hang out with Katie at the mall. After all, this was their winter break and they had to enjoy it to the best they could. But Fuyumi was unaware of the extra guests in the room with her…

Here's chapter two of the story, I personally think this one wasn't the greatest. But in a decent sense… it's actually pretty lengthy. I would like a Review about it though (:

It would really be swell if you guys tell me what you think! After this the chapter's lengths will vary.


	3. Abrasions

_"Life is about trusting our feelings and taking chances, losing and finding happiness, appreciating the memories and learning from the past". –Unknown_

Fuyumi had taken her sweet time getting up, the clock 10:30 am and for once, that was an early time for her during vacation. Other than Christmas day of course…namely because it was at that time when her little brother and little sister would come barging into her room at five in the morning screaming "HE CAME! HE CAME!" Fuyumi chuckled to herself at that thought. she would be back in time for Christmas to face and hear her siblings shouting and running about excitingly.

Fuyumi blinked blinkingly at the thought. If Cassie or Reece heard that, so many wrong sounding things would come up and strike up a perverted conversation. "Why do I bother?" Fuyumi said midway through a yawn. Morning took its toll on her as she made her way to the bathroom, the sight of the bathroom made her feel slightly sick because the colors didn't suit her. "Good morning lazy ass" Fuyumi muttered looking at herself in the mirror.

She paused when she started brushing her hair. Small indents and incarcerations were wrapped around her neck and small markings were shown lightly around her cheeks. At first she was shocked instantly dropping the brush, but in a brief moment she relaxed and continued to examine the markings that were left on her neck. "What the fuck have I been sleeping on?" Fuyumi asked herself. She sighed and shook her head, "Whatever". Fuyumi gave herself a moment's peace before pulling her shirt off and pants, morning showers were wonderful but in the winter not so much… either way, it was relaxing.

"What I wouldn't give for a warmer winter" Fuyumi muttered turning the shower on. Cold water at first splattered onto her causing her to shiver at the touch, but it quickly warmed up allowing Fuyumi to relax and soak in the heat the water gave off. "Ode to Joy-" said in a slight sing song voice. She rubbed the back of her neck in a caring motion as the water drummed down on her.

Fuyumi finished drying her hair, the blond bangs intertwined with her brunette hair mixing the two colors together. It had bugged Fuyumi a little, but she managed to move her hair around so that it set down together in a neat fashionable order. Not that she entirely cared about fashion, but she liked it whenever her hair was in complementing decent order.

She stared out the window with an annoyed sigh, watching the snow fall on top of the old snow that was there yesterday. "If only it'd snow in Algona" Fuyumi muttered darkly, but either way she was glad that it rarely snowed in Algona. Fuyumi left the window and threw her towel off onto the ground and grabbed an all blue spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of slightly torn blue jeans. Her clothes never match and her clothing choices always seemed to annoy people considering sometimes she wore bruise colored combinations, but then again. What else could she do other then be herself? That's how her "Family" liked her.

Fuyumi grabbed her slight worn out Barcelona bag that she had bought in Europe back when she went during her freshman year. It was her favorite bag among all bags that she had previous owned and out of the two she had bought in Europe. She grabbed her cellphone and threw it into her bag along with her camera, sometimes it was best to carry a camera with your person because there are some events that did happen, but was one thing you could not explain very well, but shown. Fuyumi checked back at her Alarm clock which read 11:20am. She sighed and hurried out the door running into a familiar face, "Oops! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!"

The brunette looked at the dueled girl shaking his head. "It's alright, are you okay?" he asked Fuyumi. He smirked when she gave off a deer in headlights look before responding.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Well Erm… I got to go but uhm… I'm totally sorry though! Bye!" Fuyumi said quickly nodding at him and then running off.

The Boy looked at her as she ran off, smiling slightly as she ran off in a hurry. But he instantly frowned when he thought he saw strange markings on the girl's neck. "Is that… no its not… I thought…" he muttered shaking his head.

Alicia Bunyun was almost successful woman, but she made one mistake by taking drugs and drinking. Now she was stuck working here in a Marriot Hotel in Ohio, in a way. Alicia was actually lucky that they accepted her application and allowed her to work here, so now she was a maid going and cleaning people's rooms. Her main focus at the time was that she had to clean the room that the young dueled woman had come out of; she remembered the familiar face of Jonah after he had run into the girl. Nobody trusted Jonah and they had every right to be considering that he had been there when his parents were murdered covered completely in their blood. Alicia was the one that hated Jonah the most and always had an excuse about to make fun of him and insult him.

"Who was that?" Alicia teased Jonah "You're girlfriend? What will do if I told her what you did Jonah"

Jonah frowned at Alicia and was tempted to punch the lights out of her. But he knew better from what his parents had taught him and his little sister would have been devastated if she found out he got himself into trouble. "How about you shut up Alicia and give that a rest. At least I'm in a better spot then you are" He seethed; Jonah turned heel and stormed off away from Alicia.

Alicia shook her head and moved over to the room she was in charge of cleaning. For once it was a room that was actually nice and neat, barely a mess except for the sheets which were tossed aside on to the floor.

"I hate my life" She said frowning with a dark hiss. She moved the sheets around and tucked them into place.

A darkened creature of a foot tall watched her with its eyeless stare. It clicked its fingers across the ground and then made a quick scuttling motion closer to the intruder in the very room. No doubt that it viewed her as a perfect choice. The creature made another clicking noise, this time on top of the dresser behind Alicia.

Alicia heard the noise and turned around to face the creature. All she really remembered was it clicking on the dresser and then pushing its self off of it and into her face, wrapping its reptile-like tail around her neck tightly and sticking a long fleshy tube down her throat forcefully. Alicia screamed loudly and then there was nothing but darkness.

Jonah was at some distance away from the room and heard Alicia scream, no doubtingly that it was about a small innocent insect that was just trying to find its way out of the room through the open door or an open window. Whatever the case, Jonah could totally care less. All he was interested in was getting Lunch and wanted to run into the girl with the blond and brown in her hair. She seemed nice and in a way… he sort of started to like her and he wanted to double check on her after all the markings on her neck seemed a little odd considering it looked like something had wrapped around her neck in an attempt to choke her…

I feel the need to say that this chapter sort of sucked and actually differed from what I originally wrote… but in a way… I liked how I described some of this, but are the clues starting to fit together on who Mr. Winston is? It was VERY noticeable in this chapter (:

Please review! ^-^


	4. Fears and Christmas gifts

_I do not own any of the characters or groups mentioned in the movie ALIENS. But I do own however, Fuyumi and various characters. Katie belongs to a good friend of mine who owns an account on DeviantART. But please do review this! I would love to hear what you guys think about it (:_

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Katie sat on the bus across Fuyumi giggling. She had never really spent a day with her online friend and this was the first that she was able to, but she could not help but find the sight of Fuyumi twitching on the public bus slightly amusing. "Fuyumi, why is it you dislike public buses? They're no different from a school bus."

Fuyumi just pouted at Katie. She really didn't like the idea of someone laughing at her or much less giggle about her nervousness when it came to public buses. It was just something about them that got her twitching like there was no tomorrow. "There is a major difference between the two man. I mean you know people on a school bus, but you don't on a public bus."

Katie just nodded, it was mutual. The two were completely different now that she actually thought about it, the school bus you did indeed know the people on there because you had classes with them sometimes, but on a public bus you never knew if the person you sat next to was a pedophile, mass murderer, or a robber. So Katie could actually notice the nervousness that Fuyumi displayed.

"That and Machetes make me completely nervous because I'm totally scared of sharp objects piercing my very flesh and instantly killing me" Fuyumi piped up glancing around the bus and shivering when a man gave her a weird look.

Katie glared at the man who quickly turned to face another direction because of the intense glare that Katie was giving him. Katie maybe thirteen years old, but when she glared you felt like you were facing death face on with no chance of escape. She in all proved that appearances were deceiving.

Fuyumi just giggled at Katie who just started laughing. Today was proving to start up in a good manner compared to how the morning went. As they headed to the mall on the bus, Fuyumi's mind wandered on to the brunette boy she had ran into earlier and when she had gotten her key to her room. She admitted that he was attractive, but if he wore glasses then she would have completely fallen head over heels for him. But her promise lingered in her thoughts; after she and her Ex-Girlfriend broke up she had begun to promise herself no more dating. Just going on foreign trips with a group called Explorica, she remembered that just last summer she went to Europe to go see Rome, France and Spain. Traveling was totally worth it more than it was with dating.

"So Fuyumi, since this is your first time actually being here in Ohio. What would you like to go and do? Go see a movie? Or just go window shopping?" Katie asked sensing that Fuyumi was going too far off into Wonderland. She saw Fuyumi shake her head as an indication that she was brought back into reality when Katie had asked the question.

"Dunno. I'd vote to go see a movie, the last time I saw one was when I was hanging out with Cassie and that was months ago" Fuyumi stated shrugging. "What movies are playing right now anyway?" She asked watching the scenery change about as the bus moved quickly down the road.

Katie sighed and began to think about it. To be honest, there really much worth watching anymore considering that Hollywood was being stupid and wanted to try remake things and very much try to create something original or base it off of something. "Dunno, I guess we'll find out when we get there I guess" Katie said shrugging.

Fuyumi nodded in agreement. "Okay I guess we can wait to see" She said with a shrugged smile.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Katie and Fuyumi had exited out of the theater and into the bustling mall. Things were rushed and busy considering Christmas was only in about a week or two and people just wanted to get all their shopping done. Fuyumi hated Christmas only for that reason, but she loved it more than anything when little kids ran about telling their parents what they wanted and what they thought they should get for their siblings or their parents. Mostly when they shouted about Santa and wondered what he got them for Christmas this year.

Now that Fuyumi thought about it. It wouldn't hurt if she got something for her older sister while she was here considering her sister gave her some extra money along with her parents because they had been very cautious about letting her stay in another state alone. Fuyumi thought about getting something for her younger siblings, but when she did all that came to mind was her older sister.

"What's up Fuyumi?" Katie asked noticing Fuyumi in thought.

"I'm thinking about getting Jayme something for Christmas. What do you think?" Fuyumi asked Katie.

Katie shrugged. "What ever floats your boat Fuyumi. She's your sister so it's your call, not mine" Katie said laughing a little.

Fuyumi nodded "Okay. Something for Jayme then"

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Jonah drove around the town for a bit before he decided that he wanted to have lunch at the mall. He recalled what _they_ told him about what was in the boxes, he understood that they had to stay sealed. But he felt that whatever in there wasn't exactly _Normal_ if they were so damn cautious about it and wanted him not to open them. But what got him were the marks around the dueled brunette's neck, the whole time he had been thinking about them and wondered where they had come from. He shook his head as his Mustang rounded the curb and into the parking lot of the mall. His stomach growled at him and he knew that eventually his stomach would not shut up until he sped up and got something to eat.

He pulled up into a lot and parked his Mustang GT. Sure it wasn't the greatest model to get, but it was his father's and he was sure that his father was smoking something because the model seemed to always have some kind of problem about it. The Mall was crowded with a lot of people, he disliked the holidays because people always seemed to push and shove and yell angrily at each other in hopes that they would get their child or spouse or boyfriend/girlfriend something for Christmas that somebody else got to first.

"Great" Jonah muttered shaking his head. "Just so damn-"Jonah stopped and turned his head to watch a familiar face walk by. It was the girl that he had met at the Hotel who thanked him for her room key. She stood next to a blond with bright green eyes and they were talking freely without any worry about the people around them yelling at each other and almost screaming at each other so that they could hear themselves. He was entirely transfixed by her, she was from what he gathered from last night and this morning that she was kind and caring, while being somewhat clumsy because she never bothered to face where she was going. "Lovely…" he murmured watching her disappear among the crowd and towards a jewelry store. He wanted to follow them, but he felt that it was a little too stalkerish and just decided that he should just get lunch and hurry back to the hotel. After all he needed to check up on his little sister.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Fuyumi and Katie looked around at the Jewelry in the store. They all ranged from sliver to gold and a pale platinum color some had some vibrant colorful stones in them and some with just plain white coloring. Katie was in awe at all that was around them, the Jewelry here was just all too beautiful but somewhat pricey. Katie found it amusing that Fuyumi actually wanted to get her sister a necklace or a ring, from what Katie heard from Fuyumi about her sister was that she was a tough gal who took no Crap from anyone or anything. She never fussed about her appearance and almost supposedly pissed all the time about everything. But seeing Fuyumi wanting to give her sister an object like that really did make Katie laugh on the inside. She would never really know how the two sisters felt about each other, but from the way Fuyumi talked about her sister caringly and vividly. Katie guessed that the two were extremely close, regardless of how others viewed the two.

Fuyumi glanced over at a necklace that sat lonely and by itself compared to the others. It had a small metal rose hanging onto a sliver chain, its petals were two red stones laid down next to each other. It had small green stones to put together its stem and smaller triangle shaped ones to symbolize its thorns. She smiled when she saw a metal tag laid gently next to the stone rose that read 'Remember'. This was it; this was the gift that she wanted to give to her older sister as a Christmas present. Katie giggled when Fuyumi's eyes brightened up when she saw the necklace.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Alicia was awake and wandering around the hotel. She had placed the cart downstairs in the basement and was ready to leave to have her lunch break. She felt like having some Mexican food considering that Chinese food wasn't all that great and really didn't stomach with her well because every time she had it she would just puke it all back up. Which really pissed her off, what bugged Alicia was trying to remember what happened to her when she had gone to clean that room. All she remembered was this Crab-like spider launching itself at her and then everything drew a blank from there.

She shrugged and made her way up the stairs when she stopped dead in her tracks, clutching her chest in pain. She felt a searing pain shoot up through and around her chest; it burned like a thousand suns. Alicia took deep breaths in hopes it would ease the pain, but the pain only got worse. She felt like something was trying to tear its way out of her chest, she felt something bump up against her hand. She stared at herself in confusion, she saw her chest move again and this time she screamed in pain. It fucking hurt, something was trying to tear its way out of her while she tried to relax herself. But it didn't work because it just kept bumping against her chest and through her rib cage. Alicia coughed harshly and painfully, blood spilled its way through her shirt and she stared at her chest in a panicked haze. The pain was immense and blood slowly began oozing its way out of her shirt and out of her mouth, just as quickly as the pain started Blood shot out of her chest and all over the stairway's walls. Alicia screamed loudly and looked at her own chest just in time to see a pale worm-like creature with pale slivery teeth and a small hood with no eyes pop out, it had small limbs and let out a loud screech before taking off and leaving Alicia to fall onto the steps and watch it as it fled, Leaving her to die from shock, lost flesh, and blood loss.


	5. Clothes Shopping and uncertainty

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

The girls had enjoyed their day at the mall. Fuyumi had later insisted that they storm into Hot Topic or Bed Bath Beyond; Katie got the whole reason with Hot Topic, but not Bed Bath Beyond. Considering it was more of a 'inside house' type of store. Katie thought it was best not to question what was going on inside her friend's head, _after all curiosity killed the cat._

"I don't get it. Why do you want to go to Hot Topic again?" Katie asked shaking her head a little at the question she asked.

Fuyumi shrugged. "I just want to look around I guess". Fuyumi actually and really didn't want to look around. She just wanted to get some new clothes and since she had some money to get something she felt that she wanted to get a new outfit before she went back to school. After all, sixteen year-old girls usually spent time getting themselves to look somewhat decent and like they actually had an interesting Holiday. But Katie knew from what Fuyumi told her that in reality. Fuyumi just wanted to see what they had and was never that kind of person.

"You know something…" Fuyumi said with a sigh.

"What?" Katie asked, raising a brow at Fuyumi.

"I think I'll get us a set of clothes… I don't think it'll hurt us too much right? I mean one set of clothes won't change us right?" Fuyumi questioned looking over at Katie, whom just shrugged as a cross between 'Sure' and 'Okay I guess'.

Fuyumi just simply laughed a little. Today was a girl's day out… or at least felt like it, nothing really could change this day for the two and nothing really could matter on that. After all, it gave them something to do before the day was completely done and over with. Fuyumi really did not want to go back to the hotel just yet.

"Ah!" Fuyumi exclaimed throwing Katie a short sleeved Jacket. Katie looked at it and then at Fuyumi who stood there smiling "Why not try on clothes while we're here? I think that jacket would make you completely adorable" She said giggling a little. "After all lighter colors do go great with darker shades."

Katie laughed at Fuyumi's remark considering that it was aimed at the color of her hair and in response Katie threw a coat at Fuyumi who almost dropped it on the floor. "Yeah and same could be said with you" Katie laughed. Fuyumi pouted a little at her friend, but that was the truth and it only seemed fair that Katie point out the blond in her hair.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Katie listened intently about how Fuyumi talked about her "Half Sister" Cassandra T. Garrison. It was interesting to hear Fuyumi talk about Cassandra so fondly like she really was her half sister, all because they met in the fourth grade and almost did everything together. Fuyumi had purchased a pair of Blue Vintage Destroyed cuff crop jeans, Short sleeved black zipper pocket jacket, and a Black bias-cut ruffle tank top for Katie while she got herself a Tripp black and red Leopard trim hoodie, Tripp double buckle jacket, Tripp black strip zip-off skirt, Tripp camo mesh skull drawstring pants, Tripp black long-sleeved V-neck fishnet top, and a Tripp black velvet & lace corset. In a sense, Fuyumi felt selfish about getting more than Katie did. But Katie said she liked the clothes in there, but they were just too expensive and Fuyumi silently agreed, aware that her parents were going to kill her for spending so much. But it was worth it considering that Fuyumi was intent on wearing these clothes everyday, or whenever she could without the school system screaming out at her.

"Cassandra sounds like an interesting person" Katie said as she and Fuyumi sat in the message chairs in the Bed Bath Beyond, which actually answered Katie's question about why Fuyumi had wanted to go in here in the first place.

"She is, but she has anger management issues. It's not her fault that she gets angry over small things whenever it doesn't suit her all too well. But she's my Best friend and she's totally like a sister to me in every way possible." Fuyumi said shrugging. "DAMN I LOVE THESE CHAIRS!" she shouted gaining some attention from both the employees and the customers.

Katie just laughed at the loud random shout that Fuyumi had thrown up into the air. Katie had to admit that Fuyumi was an interesting person and was very glad that she was able to actually get to meet her in person. 'Now if Fuyumi were able to take the time and visit Tabbi… then there would be some interesting things happening in both Maumee and Perrysburg.' Upon thinking that thought about Perrysburg, Katie took a serious thought into mind. She didn't know what it was but she felt that something big was going to happen and in a way… it would not be pleasant.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Jonah pulled out of the parking lot feeling somewhat relaxed about his lunch. It was been a somewhat decent lunch break, but what really made him feel relaxed was seeing the duel haired brunette again. He really felt some sort of attraction towards her, but he knew in reality it could never happen because she didn't seem the type to be interested in romances. That and he didn't know if she already had a boyfriend or not, that and it would have been creepy of him to start talking to her when he barely knew her and no doubtingly that she would find it strange that he was always trying to run into her. Life was full of weird ass decisions...

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

After what felt like hours, the girls left the mall and headed towards another store. The store that they went to was an Art store where they began to run about like they were little kids in a candy store filled with Harry potter candies or Willy Wonka chocolate bars. Today had gone smooth for the two of them. Despite Katie's feelings towards what she felt was about to happen.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

It stared about for what felt like hours. Three men had walked in looking for something and almost panicked upon seeing her host's dead starting to decay body. One of them separated and the creature that had been watching them followed him. Its body roughly stood in height at 10 feet, it still had time to grow and until then. It needed some hosts to plaster up to the wall when it began to lay eggs. It had no eyes, but its eyeless head retracted into a long, wide spread thick crested hood. It only had one pair of arms that were useable and then there was a smaller pair that was starting to show up on her armored body. If anyone could see what it actually looked like in the dark, one could say that it looked like its bones were on the outside of its body and that a thin layer of fleshy-like substance was stretched and spread over the outer bones. A majority of it looked all too animal-like, but the way it thought and the way it understood what the humans were saying, showed that it had some human traits that it had received from its human host.

The man continued to wander about the basement looking for whatever killed the woman to take any possible revenge on him or her for doing that to another human being. The creature held it's self on the ceiling of the large basement, making swift movements to follow the lone human. It grinned when it sought the right moment to strike, the creature lowered itself so that it was directly behind him. Making harsh breaths as it waited for him to turn around, He turned around to face the creature that looked to be grinning at him with its thick long clear teeth. It hissed and shot out a tinier mouth at his head, blood splattered about and he continued to scream as it attacked him. It heard the others rushing over to where he was at and in seconds it vanished just as quickly as it came when it attacked him. It watched as the other two ran over to where their friend was at. All they could see was the blood stains and nothing else… they were curious and afraid it could smell those two stenches. Another grin ensued across its face and in another two seconds they both screamed as it struck at the two of them knocking them out like it did to the one before them. It now had some potential hosts to bear some of its soon to be young. It grinned at the knocked out bodies as it plastered them to the wall, only a few more hours before it could start laying eggs.

It looked around at the widespread basement. This was its turf now and it felt that it needed a name. It was aware that many took names when they were born and it recalled the men calling her host 'Alicia'. If humans were meant to be slaughtered like cows, then they didn't need a name. But it wanted a name of its own and grinned to its self in thought at the name it wanted to call its self. It was going to lay eggs soon and the humans from what it gathered while gestating inside of its host was that a Human that laid its own supposed eggs was called a 'mom' or a 'mother'. It was going to lay eggs and in a decent sense. It wanted to be called 'Mama' yes… it would start calling itself Mama. So Mama began to support its self with secretion so that it had no problems when it began to lay eggs. 'Yes… the name mama would do me fine' it thought to itself.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Fuyumi unlocked the door to her room. Everything was nicely put together, the beds were made and it was nice. She yawned and threw herself onto the neighboring bed that would forever be untouched while she stayed here. She didn't fell like throwing herself onto her own bed, but before she did she had thrown her bags into the closest and finally did what she wanted to do and that was throw herself onto the neighboring bed. As she landed on it she screamed when she heard a loud Crunching noise underneath the sheets, she jumped up off the bed and landed harshly onto the floor no doubtingly upsetting those on the floor below her and around her on this floor. She gathered herself up and stood up quickly pulling off the sheets of the crunching bed.

What she crunched sat there, like in a sense it spooked her considering it was a darkened color and in-between its finger-like appendages was webbing. Its tail was long and reptile-like, but was now spread into three different pieces from her landing on top of it. Fuyumi flinched at the sight of it; to her it looked like a spider tried to mate with a Crab only to create a failed offspring. She hated spiders with a fiery passion because she found them so very disgusting and vile. Dead green blood started to ooze out from under it causing the sheets to sizzle slightly, but the blood went no further and the sheets just looked like they were burnt.

Fuyumi in a panicked haze grabbed it by one of its fingered appendages and ran towards the small room locker. She quickly opened it as she screamed "EW EW EW EW EEEEEW!" and threw it in there locking it quickly, she shivered slightly and felt completely grossed out at having to pick up a dead insect-like corpse. With a sigh, knowing that the corpse was no where in sight, she pulled off her coat and tossed it aside so that she wore nothing but a spaghetti strap tank top and her jeans that she wore today at the mall with Katie, sadly her top was WAY too low cut and Fuyumi knew she could never wear it outside in public because of the neck being too damn low. Besides, she wasn't like her whore of an Ex-girlfriend who wanted to show off herself to get laid with. At least Fuyumi had some decency and mind not to go around and do that, after all she hated exposing herself to strangers. Fuyumi gave off another yawn and pulled her sheets off the bed and she climbed in, pulling the sheets back up towards her. She turned out the lights and in seconds she was sound asleep, off in her own little dream world enjoying whatever her mind could create.

Something made a slight crunching noise from behind Fuyumi's pillow, but she was too far deep into her sleep to notice a peach colored Spider-like crabs fall out from behind her pillow onto the floor, completely Dead.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

_This Chapter was more of a filler, sorry guys. But I hope that it was somewhat good. The clothes that were described can be found on the Hot Topic website and you can look them up on Google or Bing or Yahoo to see what they look like. Please give a review to this story! Thanks~!_


	6. My name is Jonah Winnston

It had been two days since Katie and Fuyumi had gone to the mall. Both had decided to relax a little over at Katie's house and they had enjoyed that day, considering that they mostly drew pictures and did collaborations. Now today they were running around in the snow throwing snowballs at each other giggling as they went and shouting about how one of them was going to destroy all of man kind with this tiny snowball of pure doom.

"I AM GOING TO RULE THE WORLD WITH THIS… SNOWBALL!" Fuyumi screamed loudly. Once again this brought attention to them, but Katie once again thought that her remarks were completely humorous.

Katie just shook her head and launched another snowball at Fuyumi which hit her in the face. Fuyumi had gasped upon the impact and humorously shouted "NO! MY PLANS HAVE BEEN RUINED!" she playfully fell down to the ground giving off a funny expression. "YOU killed me!" she exclaimed making a fake gagging noise. Playing in the snow was just too humorous between the two, but eventually the two would have to go inside before they froze their asses off and had to wait until spring to thaw out.

"Come on, let's go get some Coco" Katie said holding her hand out to Fuyumi.

Fuyumi smiled and took her hand. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind having some coco to warm me up from the death that your snowball caused me" she stated proudly hands on hips and head up.

Katie laughed. "Whatever you say you evil dastardly villain."

Fuyumi smiled to herself and followed Katie into the Starbucks that sat across the road from where they were at. She flinched when a small pain shot through her chest, it was small and meaningless. Fuyumi shrugged it off and considered that she just needed some more fluids in her system since that was what her chest pains usually meant. But the pain felt a little off considering it was winter and it was only this worse whenever there was warmer weather; she once again shrugged it off. She never really needed to question what her body did or thought.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

_It squirmed about inside its host. It had waited too long to burst out and into its new surroundings and now it felt compact amongst the soft tissue that belonged to its host's organs. It could feel the heart beat soothingly and gently in rhythmic syncope, for some reason the feeling of the hear moving about soothed its mind and empty soul, a part of it regretted wanting to kill it's host. Because everything about this host was soothing, calming and somewhat relaxing… it didn't want to ever leave this host and explore its outer world. It was just way too gentle almost like… a small furry animal staying close to its mother._

_ It heaved a breath and shifted a little. It could tell that its host felt it, but it didn't want to harm its host like it originally intended to. It could sense that its host was a gentle soul and almost being able to read its mind… could tell that it wanted nothing to do with what most of it had learned in life. It just wanted to travel and explore new things just like it wanted to explore the area outside of the host. A part of it screamed to break out and kill constantly, but another part… that felt completely… Human told it not to and wait. But it couldn't wait because eventually it would kill its host from getting so big._

_ "Cut. Me. Out." It breathed silently to its host. Waiting in hopes that its host would hear what it was saying. "Cut me out"…_

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

"Hey Katie, did you ever get to see that one horror movie they released last summer? You know the one about the masked killer? And I mean the one that had to do with a haunted Camp ground or something." Fuyumi asked sipping on some actual coffee and not coco like Katie was drinking.

"No, I don't think I ever got to see that one. Why? Did you get to see it?" Katie returned the question. She raised a brow and watched Fuyumi's reaction which had become a steadfast pout.

"Damn it. That sucks" Fuyumi said now no longer pouting but frowning at the response that Katie had given. "I really wanted to know what that movie was about. Oh well, I guess I can just check it out from the library when I get home"

Katie just smiled at Fuyumi, her attention slowly drifted to a brunette haired boy that she had partly noticed when they were at the mall and when they waited for the bus yesterday. She shivered slightly at the sight of him and found him somewhat stalkerish considering that she saw him a couple of times and for the very fact that he kept glancing at Fuyumi in a weird tone.

"Katie?" Fuyumi asked.

Katie snapped back into reality and just smiled at her friend. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Fuyumi asked raising a brow.

"No, there's nothing wrong" Katie stated waving her arms in front of her in a hurried manner.

Fuyumi sighed at Katie and shook her head. Fuyumi's body winced a little from the pain that shot up through her chest again, but ignored it thinking that it was nothing all too serious, just as long as she didn't start emptying the contents of her stomach all over the floor. Fuyumi knew that Katie was lying and the tone in her voice had told Fuyumi otherwise. "Don't lie Katie, something is up and I want to know what it is" Fuyumi plainly stated.

Katie twitched a little and shifted her gaze back to the brunette who was now coming close to their table. "Whatever would make you say I'm lying?" Katie asked trying to cover up her own nervousness as the boy was only a step away from their table.

"Excuse me? Uhm…" He started.

Fuyumi looked somewhat surprised and quickly turned around to face the brunette that had spoken out to them.

"You wouldn't mind if I sat here with you lovely ladies right?" He asked, sounding somewhat nervous.

Fuyumi smiled kindly and shook her head. "I don't mind"

Katie sighed under her breath. "But I do..." she murmured to herself. A part of her felt that Fuyumi should not have allowed this stranger to sit at there table. But another told her it was wonderful meeting new people and that she should make the best of it, even if they seemed a little stalkerish.

Fuyumi tried placing a finger on who this guy was, she felt that she had met him before but she wasn't quite sure, when her mind did point her finger on who it was she gave off a surprised and gleeful look towards him. "I know you, you're the guy at the counter who gave me my room key! Uhm… wasn't your name Jonas or something?" Fuyumi felt somewhat bad about her calling him something that probably wasn't his real name, but she remembered that it was along the lines of JONA…

"My name is Jonah Winnston, and yeah. I'm surprised you remembered" Jonah said smiling at Fuyumi. Katie tapped her foot nervously against the ground, it upsetted her a little seeing the two talk freely. But it was kind of sweet that they knew each other from somewhere.

"Well, I know your name. So I think it's only fair to share my name" Fuyumi said smiling happily at him. She felt her heart pick up a little, but she punched herself on the inside telling her to stop and that romance was never her type of thing. So falling for him shouldn't be a wise or fair deal. "I'm Fuyumi and this is Katie Kat. Nice to meet you Jonah" she grinned.

Jonah nodded at Fuyumi's response. "Is Fuyumi your real name? Or is it like a name you call yourself?" He asked taking interest in the girl he only just met and was starting to get to know better.

Fuyumi smiled at him. "No, it's not my real name. To be honest it's actually a nickname that I took up for myself because I'm someone who doesn't really like being called by my first or last name. Sure it annoys people, but I only let people know my real name once they know me better" she said sipping on her coffee.

Katie sighed, feeling somewhat ignored between the two. "Hey Fuyumi, I think it's about time that we started to head home." Katie said interrupting the two from their light conversation. It wasn't because she disliked him and that she wanted to get as far away from him. But it was because she felt that there was something odd about him, like the air around him was slightly poisoned with taint of committing something awful and for the very fact that to her, he was nothing more than just a stranger that they just met off of the street.

"Really? Is it really that late? Damn. That fucking sucks" Fuyumi stated pouting lightly.

Jonah couldn't help but smirk at Fuyumi's reaction to her friend's remark. Considering that it looked almost just too damn cute. "Okay- Hey… Fuyumi, where'd you get those lacerations?" Jonah asked noticing the markings that held a wire-like look to them on Fuyumi's neck. He remembered thinking that he saw them before, but he had not been all too sure about it.

"Markings?" Katie asked looking over at Fuyumi's neck. Noticing the wire-like lacerations wrapped around her neck."Yeah… where did you get those?" Something seemed really off about it.

"I really don't know, but it's nothing serious. I probably slept weirdly. Considering that for some reason I always have that nasty habit whenever I sleep" Fuyumi said shrugging. "Why? It shouldn't really be bothering you guys that much. Though I am surprised that they are still there after three days…" She stated starting to rub them slightly.

"I just sort of find it weird that you would consider it as something not to worry about." Katie said slightly wincing as Fuyumi rubbed the marks. To her they looked somewhat painful but Fuyumi made no indication that they hurt in anyway.

"Meh." Fuyumi said lazily "I'm not very worried on anything, besides don't you agree that-" Fuyumi stopped midway through her sentence. Her chest started hurting again, she grabbed her coffee and took a quick sip from it and pounded lightly on her chest. She was aware of the weird looks that Jonah and Katie gave, but she ignored them and took another sip. For a moment she felt that the pain disappeared again like it normally did whenever she drank something. But once again the pain came back, this time a little more unbearable. In a reasonable sense, she tried ignoring it but it came back a little stronger and she felt like she wanted to puke again like she did when she got home from Spain. But her body rejected that thought and continued to shove off pain onto her chest.

"Fuyumi? Are you alright?" Katie asked having her turn to ask Fuyumi if she was indeed al right.

Fuyumi just shook her head yes. It was starting to get somewhat worse. She seethed in slight pain. It was an unbearable pain, but for some reason it felt completely different from the pain that she had previously received back in July.

_"Cut. Me. Out" _A voiced whispered in Fuyumi's head. Her eyes widened slightly at the inner voice. 'What?' she questioned herself _"Cut me out"_ it repeated in a more smoothing tone then before. Her chest pain increased slightly making her chest hurt even more. The thought rang out through her mind one more time before passed out, falling out of her chair and onto the floor, with Katie and Jonah telling someone to call the Hospital for help.

_"CUT. ME. OUT"_

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

_I'm glad that these chapters are moving by quickly. It won't be long before the Xenomorphs actually take a real stand and show up more vividly. Although I must admit that the Xenomorph that is currently residing in its host IS INDEED different from most and is already starting to make a camo appearance. Keep reading so that you guys can understand its soon-to-be-Nature._

_I feel god awful for making Katie seem like a jerk ):_

_I hope she can forgive me!_


	7. Fuyumi has a Tumor

_Pain wasn't an issue, Fuyumi had been very sure of it, may she be conscious or not. To her death didn't seem scary, so Fuyumi would always lie and say that she wasn't afraid of it at all. But deep down inside she was extremely afraid of death, and right now… she was unconsciously aware of how close she was to it._

_ To her everything was just dark and empty, like nothing was ever to happen or begin. Everything just started scaring her. All she could see was darkness as it consumed her body and mind; she shivered at the cold rigid air that blew in on through the darkness. Fuyumi's mind was focused on the pain she barely felt, Fuyumi was aware of the pain coursing through her chest._

_ Her heart rate increased as she looked around the dark room. There wasn't anything familiar about it. Fuyumi listened intently to the dark and empty surrounding, when the silence finally decided that the room should contain some noise. An eerie screeching like noise filled the empty darkness. This spooked Fuyumi in a short term among other things, she rarely saw horror movies and when she did it was then did she point out who was going to die next and who was going to live. In this case, the dark and empty space hollered out to her telling her that she was no doubtingly going to be next. The Screeching got a little louder as Fuyumi moved towards it in the dark. It wasn't a normal screeching type of noise, but an animalistic screeching that tore out at the room._

_ "…She needs the bloody help! ..."_

_ That had been Katie's voice, Fuyumi was aware of how strong it was. Almost as if Katie was standing right there next to her. She could than hear Jonah's face following after what Katie had shouted. Telling whoever they were talking to that someone needed help._

_ "Who needs help?" Fuyumi screamed into the darkness wandering about whatever was giving the animal screeches and wherever the voices were coming from._

_ "… Relax, she'll be fine. I promise"_

_ "You damn well better promise! …"_

_ Fuyumi twirled about to look for the owner of the third voice was. She saw nothing, but the empty darkness that still continued to surround her. "WHO THE FUCK NEEDS HELP!" Fuyumi screamed out. "WHO THE FUCK NEEDS IT?" Fuyumi once again got no response to her question._

_ "… Why is she convulsing? Shit! We need to sedate her!"_

_ Fuyumi looked about panicking as fear began to grip its icy claws around her. She was scared shitless unsure of what to do. There was nobody here to help her or answer her questions… All she could see was dark empty space and hear the constant Animalistic screeching._

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Katie felt a little squeamish towards the needle that Paul Ploy had placed into Fuyumi's arm. She was hooked up to an IV to continue feeding her liquids as they tried to deal with the Convulsing that Fuyumi was doing. May she be consciously aware of it or not. Jonah sat across the way, his face held a constant blank stare about it causing Katie to wonder what the hell Jonah was actually thinking about as Ploy placed another needle into Fuyumi's arm. He was careful on injecting the yellowish fluid into the duel's bloodstream. Ploy had told the two teens that it was the sedation that she needed in order to clam her system down and temporarily numb her system slowly before he actually numbed her and gave her gas in order to keep her from waking up as he cut her open. A process in which could be proven fatal if he were to miss the gas and she woke up during the operation.

"So… You are sure she'll be alright?" Katie said getting up and looking over at the quick scans that they had taken earlier from Fuyumi.

"I'm positive Ms. Kat, She'll be alright. We just need to cut out that tumor that placed itself between her heart and right lung." Ploy said going over the scans with Katie again. He sighed and took a mask and placed it on Fuyumi's face, attaching the plastic straps to each other and around her head. He felt a little nervous about this, but he had good medical experience and had done many surgeries before he came across Fuyumi. But whatever the large tumor was that placed itself between the two important organs, had to be removed as soon as possible or Fuyumi might end up dying without the help of a doctor. What spooked him a little was that in his line of work he had never felt another heart beat inside a human being unless the person was about to have a little one, but this heartbeat came from the tumor that had lodged itself near the heart and lung, because tumors don't have a heart…

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

_ Fuyumi wanted to scream out to the voices that she was hearing, telling them and asking them what was going on and why didn't bother to help her. But no response came from her that or from her throat, she felt that her body was limp and unresponsive to her mind. The only control she had was in her legs and barely in her arms. For some reason, her voice could not escape from her throat and out into the dark and cold air that surrounded her._

_ Her chest gave off a small barely noticeable pain about her. But she ignored it and kept she calmed by singing a small lullaby, this was a sad attempt to calm her down and keep her from panicking and possibly running into something that she did not want to find. She was utterly alone and all she could hear at any given moment was the voices that were going on and about asking about a certain someone and if they were going to be okay. On occasion she swore that she started smelling the familiar metallic scent of blood and an on and off sound of flesh being cut. She felt like she wanted to gag, but swallowed her bile that stuck itself to her throat._

_ She whirled around upon hearing the animalistic screeching again, this time it was closer to her. Her natural instinct told her to run away from the noise, but something else told her to stay close to it. Like a child to its mother, something about it made her feel somewhat relaxed and safe. But her opinion changed on it when she thought she saw something slip in and around in the darkness, giving off a simple glint of a darkened hood._

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Katie had begun to feel REALLY squeamish, the scent of the blood and the sound of flesh being sliced open wasn't a world class act for anyone to be near, namely upon a thirteen year olds case. But she couldn't be drawn away from the sight of the small traces of blood that was slowly pooling around the fabric that covered Fuyumi's bare chest. Katie shook her head and snapped back into reality and shifted her gaze away from the crimson blood that now had finally decided that it would let the fabric soak it up. She only chose to snap back and away from looking at the thick and sticky blood because Jonah was giving Fuyumi's body a weird look and Katie's natural reaction was to slap Jonah for doing that. But she knew that they would start yelling at each other and like any other guy. He would start denying that he kept giving Fuyumi a weird look.

"Careful… Careful…" Ploy muttered cutting a little deeper this time into the Duel's chest. He was very careful on not cutting her vital organs, but he knew that even if he managed to dodge the two he could still cause some kind of damage to the body, regardless of his training in the medical field. Ploy flinched when he saw the supposed tumor give off a twitch, like it had a mind of its own. Upon natural reaction he poked it lightly and it once again gave off a twitch.

"Something wrong Paul?" Jonah asked noticing the flinches and the second looks towards the body and the inside of the cut that was given to Fuyumi's body.

"I-I really don't know what to tell you guys at this point…" Ploy said nervously.

Katie took that remark into thought. "Guys, I don't think that's even a tumor at all" Katie said continuing to study the scans.

"What do you mean Ms. Kat" Ploy said giving her a questioning look before he went back to tending to the open cut that he had given to Fuyumi.

Katie just shook her head and said nothing in turn. Ploy had already figured it out from cutting open her friend and of course she blamed Jonah because he was just there. "I mean you noticed that right?"

"Yeah I noticed and I'm really starting to agree with you Ms. Kat" Ploy said looking at the moving lump that was snuggled tightly in-between the organs. He spread the top tissues apart lightly and carefully. With a clam reassurance and the talking between the two teens that were currently in the room, after all it was after hours and Jonah was a personal friend of Ploy's.

"I think I'm going to puke" Katie said dropping the scans and holding her mouth closed. The smell of open tissue wasn't that a great scent, but if it was to figure out what was in Fuyumi's system… then it was worth listening to tissue being cut and the stench of open tissue and blood.

Ploy took another look at the moving tumor and jolted backwards holding where his heart should be located. Small traces of blood splattered about, but not enough to cause any torn tissues that would have eventually killed Fuyumi had her friends not taken her to the hospital to check up on what was wrong with her.

Jonah bolted himself up off the chair and threw himself in front of Katie, upon a natural reaction they all started at what appeared to be a giant almost fist-sized worm poking out from the open cut in Fuyumi's chest. The sight of it had really caused Katie to lose her stomach contents, but she barely managed to hold it in. It had slivery inch sized teeth that reflected the artificial light, it had no eyes but everything about it had a machine-like appeal to it. The only color that it had about it was a fleshy pink color and chucks of blood dripping down all around it. Katie was shocked at the sight of it, everything about it was completely inhuman and not of this very planet. No matter how much Katie wanted to say it out loud, it was an ugly son of a bitch that just forced its way out of Fuyumi's body.

The slimy worm like creature looked about at its surroundings and caught sight of the three people staring at it like it was another world wonder. It cocked its head to the side and let out a small, but loud screech out into the room; Jonah flinched at the sound of it but continued to watch it as it seemingly watched him back. The creature just looked at him and then rounded its head back towards the unconscious Fuyumi that was just breathing calmly; it tilted its head to the other side and watched the rhythmic breathing. The creature gave another screech and rushed off towards the open door, Jonah attempted stop the creature in its path but missed and slipped in the trail of blood that the creature had left.

"What… the fuck was that?" Katie exclaimed falling to her knees after it had fled. She was completely awestruck at the sight of it, but was completely scared shitless knowing that it had come out of her friend's body, mainly her chest. A way that NO human baby would have come out of and that thing had been nowhere NEAR human period.

"I don't know…" Jonah said with a grunt as he got up. "I really don't know…"

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

_ Fuyumi looked about, listening intently to whatever was lurking about in the dark room. She heard nothing, but she was aware of the panicking voices outside of the dark and empty room. Fuyumi shivered at the thought of what was going on. Fuyumi desperately wanted to speak out, but her vocals refused to give in and let darkness hear her out._

_ The screeching took another step out into the open, and quickly disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Fuyumi was scared beyond reasoning and wandered about shuffling her feet around on the dark cold and empty floor of the room. 'Shit WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS OUT THERE?' she screamed inside of her head. She whipped around when she heard faint hissing in place of the loud screeching that was there in the room. _

_ Fuyumi fell down on her ass and stared up at a scorpion-like creature that stood in front of her. She wanted to scream out loud for both out of fear and for help. But her voice still refused to come and the scream was nowhere to be found…_


	8. Not what she wanted

_Sorry about the late update though, but here is the next chapter!_

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

"_Life is full of beauty. Notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dreams." – Ashley Smith_

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Katie had every reason to be pissed off at Jonah, and this was pushing that limit to its fullest point in reality and in her mind. She choose to storm off and out into the hall to avoid pounding in Jonah's face, as she stormed off Paul gave her a strange look baffled look trying to figure out what Katie got all flamed on about and was very close to asking her when Katie had snapped out at him in anger.

"ASK THE KING OF ASSHOLES!" Katie screamed as she continued her way down the hallway of the Hospital.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

_ Katie spent hours in the hospital employee room waiting for Fuyumi to wake up. Jonah himself was messing around with the computer in the room; he was typing in random things on the web browser and was completely unaware of Katie's watchful eyes. Katie was aware of what Jonah was typing in, but curiosity got the better of Katie in her wayward thoughts towards what Jonah was up to._

_ "Jonah… What exactly are you looking up?" Katie said looking over his shoulder at the half typed words on the search bar._

_ "Uh? Oh uh nothing really" Jonah said trying to erase what he typed halfway in. Katie had raised a brow and grabbed his wrist to keep him from erasing it, Jonah eventually struggled around for a bit trying to erase it with his freehand but Katie struggled with that one too quickly knocking him over off the chair and onto the ground._

_ "Nothing is nothing with anybody" Katie seethed letting him go in time to get a glance at what Jonah was trying to look up. "Yutani? Why the Fuck were you looking up the Yutani Company? They have nothing covered up; it's all out in the open so why are you looking them up?" Katie questioned looking at Jonah with an unamused look._

_ "No Reason Katie! Honest!" Jonah said defensively, Katie looked at him worriedly and then physically lashed out at him. Katie glared at him, Jonah broke down and instantly started yelling out his answers that Katie was no doubtingly was looking for. "I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WITH WHAT THEY WANTED WITH THAT THING!"_

_ Katie raised a brow at that remark that Jonah had blurted out, a question that was running in through her head 'What thing?' Katie questioned herself. This was something that she really wanted to know…_

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Fuyumi sat up and rubbed the back of her head. That was a weird and yet strange dream she had, she hoped that she would never ever have it again. Everything about it was something that tore away at her mind and the creature that she faced there was something she did not want to run into anytime soon and she was totally aware of it.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked. Her anger towards Jonah had relaxed a little, and besides Katie really didn't want Fuyumi to know what had happened or know about her baby that had been born only about fifteen hours ago.

Fuyumi looked over at Katie who stood in the doorway to the room that she was in. Charmingly enough, the door number was labeled thirteen. Fuyumi's favorite unlucky number of all time, she sighed and gave Katie a positive response. "I'm doing a little well, my chest still hurts though" she stated rubbing the tender flesh on her torso.

"Yeah, Dr. Ploy said that it would be sore for a little while until the softer torn tissues heal up" Katie said with a shrug, I bet it feels pretty painful.

Fuyumi gave a little smirk. "It hurts like a bitch, I'll tell you that much and what exactly did you mean by 'Torn tissues'? I'm a little confused here Katie, please fill me in on what happened" Fuyumi said starting to feel the stitches that laced from the collarbone down to the ending arch where her Ribs were hidden.

Katie sighed; she might as well explain something to Fuyumi, even though the two had just met this week. Fuyumi trusted Katie enough to actually go and tell her everything even her fears about public buses and machetes.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

_ "YOU DID WHAT?" Katie screamed at Jonah in an angered tone. She felt extremely pissed at what Jonah had just told her. To be honest, Katie had no idea what Jonah was thinking much less what he was doing telling with black market objects. What had really got her going was what he had just done to Fuyumi. "WHAT THE HELL JONAH! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?"_

_ "Look Katie! I needed some extra money so that I could help pay off Evea's Hospital bill! Like the hell I would know what those things were! Much less even know what the Fuck the Company wanted them for!" Jonah shouted back in terms with Katie's own anger._

_ Katie threw her arms down to her said and than rubbed her temples in annoyance and anger. "All for some fucking money? Did you even look those people up BEFORE you took the job?" Katie said lashing out at Jonah, she slapped him hard across the face in anger. "Because of what you did Fuyumi almost fucking died! I hope you are completely satisfied of what you done you asshole! What if Fuyumi had been one of those people that died within an hour's time of a surgery!"_

_ "Look! I didn't know what the fuck was in there and why the fuck the company wanted it! All they did was pay me for it and told me not to tell anyone! And that everything about it was top priority! Regardless of anything! How the Fuck was I supposed to know that one of those things escaped and implanted whatever the hell that thing was in Fuyumi!" Jonah retorted. He was extremely upset with what he did and no doubtingly Katie would not forgive him considering that she had slapped him across the face and with no doubt that she would go and threaten him with a polished scalpel for almost killing her friend._

_ "WELL WHATEVER! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE BLOODY FAULT!" Katie screamed storming out of the room. Paul gave her a strange look baffled look trying to figure out what Katie got all flamed on about and was very close to asking her when Katie had snapped out at him in anger._

_ "ASK THE KING OF ASSHOLES!" Katie screamed as she continued her way down the hallway of the Hospital._

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Fuyumi gave an unsatisfied look towards what Katie had told her about her chest pains and for the fact that they were seriously that bad that Dr. Ploy had to go and cut her open to try and remove the pain, which resulted in a lot of _issues_.

"Gross… now I know what it felt like to be a corpse on CSI" Fuyumi said shivering at the thought. "Never again am I going to go through surgery. I really don't like the after effects of that sedation and gas"

Katie smirked. "I'll never get to know that feeling; I mean it could have been a lot worse right?" Katie stated, recalling the image of the blood covered worm that had fled from Fuyumi's body eleven hours ago. She wanted to tell Fuyumi what happened, but Fuyumi would start thinking that she was completely nuts and that she couldn't have another living being or creature inside of her that bared no resemblance to its supposed father and her. But than again, Fuyumi might not thing that was she was nuts and probably just panic and die from shock and the current amount of blood-loss that she had dealt with when she was 'sleeping' during that whole event.

Fuyumi shrugged at Katie's remark. "Meh, it could have been worse and you are right about that I mean I could have gotten hit by a car or burned or get beaten, maybe stabbed with a butcher's knife or drown. I could probably name a lot of different ways to explain the term 'It could be worse'." Fuyumi said with a smirk, "but I don't think like that and I hardly doubt that I would ever be able to think like that. You know what I mean?"

Katie nodded. "Y-Yeah, I know what you mean" she shivered at the re-occurring image of the creature that had clawed its way out of her friend. What left her a little confused was what ever happened to that thing, considering from what she knew… Something of that mass would have to eat away at something of an equal or greater mass in order to stay alive, but Katie shook that thought off and continued about on a peaceful conversation between her and Fuyumi. 'Maybe it's dead…'

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

"You took the Job anyway huh Jonah" Ploy asked propping himself against the wall across from Jonah.

Jonah sighed deeply, "Yeah, I know I took the job anyway and I should have listened to you" he said looking down at the ground from his chair. "I really messed up this time"

Ploy shook his head towards Jonah's gestured remark. "No, you really messed up when you didn't do anything to save your parents that night." Ploy stated solemnly to the brunette. In all honest truth, it was partly his fault but it also wasn't his fault. Ploy still did feel sorry for his ex-roomie, but that's how life ran the show. He just wished that his Roomie was still around enough to actually see and help his son out with these grave choices.

"Everything seems to be my fault now days Paul and there's just nothing I can do right anymore… I only took the job because they paid decently and I really needed the money to help out my little sister and you are aware of the condition she's currently in" Jonah said with a nervous unrequited sigh.

"I know what you were trying to do Jonah, and I do respect that bit about you. But Miss Kat would still not take kindly to that, what our main problem is what to go and tell Miss Fuyumi about all this and why we had to go and cut her chest open with a scalpel." Ploy said shaking his head. "You'll have to tell her considering that Miss Kat is right, this is somewhat all your fault. I mean who knows what the bloody hell that thing was and among other things what it's capable of doing."

"I'm aware of that Paul, but I just can't walk up to her and say 'Hey there uh well I'm here to tell you that you just gave birth to a possible man-eating monster that could kill everyone in this hos- Oh crap…" Jonah said stopping midway through his sentence.

There was Fuyumi standing there in the entryway of the door, with Katie behind her giving him the death glare of the century. Fuyumi held the look of shock and fear mingling together on her face, silent tears began sliding down her face and she just stared at Jonah with that look for what seemed like eternity. She finally broke away shaking her head and running out of the entryway and down the empty Hospital Halls towards the entrance to the building that they were in.

"Way to fuck this up some more Jonah. Way to fucking go" Katie said shaking her head as she stormed out after her friend. Ploy just shook his head in annoyance and worry for what was about to happen to Jonah and Fuyumi considering that Jonah had just told her something that she no doubtingly wanted to hear after waking up from Surgery.

"This is going to be a very long day…" Ploy muttered to himself.

Jonah just stared blankly at the empty entrance way. All that ran through his head was how many ways he could go and kill himself off for doing that before Katie killed him… This was just what he wanted on his list of "screwed up problems" he caused to those around him. "Just what I wanted to do" He murmured darkly to himself.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

A part of Fuyumi felt as though it was torn completely right out of her very body, and she didn't mean the feeling she felt towards what she heard Jonah say in the room. She didn't want to believe what he just said and she didn't want to believe the look that he had given her when he realized that she heard what he said. What hurt her was knowing that she let a possible monster loose out into the world, to her… it felt like she was in a horror slasher flick that she desperately wanted out of, something that she would gladly tear apart with her own hands just to escape. But this was reality and she felt like she wasn't only just placed in a flick, but felt that she had been torn apart and thrown into a nightmarish dream. She hated those feelings so much, she loved horror slasher films, but that was only because she knew that she could never be placed into that situation and her nightmares were always something that she could turn happy whenever she felt that it was too close to home. Considering that this was reality… she could not do any of what she really truly wanted to.

She turned and slid behind an all black GT Mustang that sat parked in the parking lot of the hospital, silent tears trickled down her face as she whimpered from the shock and the possible thought of people close to her getting hurt because of what she had let loose with her own flesh and blood. Fuyumi wanted to run and hug Katie and tell her that she was scared beyond reasoning and that she really, really wanted to die at the moment telling her that she wished that this was all a dream and not reality… but she couldn't because her body told her to stay hidden away from everyone because it could not trust them among the thoughts at ran through Fuyumi's head, telling her to trust them.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

"Fuyumi!" Katie hollered out, hands clasped lightly around her mouth. She heard nothing and gave an unsettled sigh. Among all other reasoning Katie called out again to her friend, but once again heard nothing. "She couldn't have gone too far" Katie murmured softly. "Especially with almost nothing on…" She said shivering at the sudden chilled breeze. But among all thoughts, Katie shook off the chilled breeze and continued to look for Fuyumi. Completely unaware that Fuyumi was hidden right next to her behind the mustang.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Fuyumi could hear Katie, but refused to run up to her. In all honest truth, her legs were numb with cold and she was too tear stricken to run up to Katie and hug the 13 year old. Katie's voice began fading away after a few minutes, Fuyumi took that moment to let out a small sniffle and began tracing the stitches that lined her chest, she winced a little at the sudden shock of pain, but it wasn't as bad as the shock she had received when she heard that she bore a Monster into the world that she viewed as "problematic" considering that there was already more than enough problems.

Her head jerked up when she heard soft crunching in the delicate snow around her. At first she thought that it was Katie and that Katie had found her and was ready to bring her back into the hospital, but more of her shock escalated when she saw a creature that had been similar to what she saw when she was high off of sedation shots and gas.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

_Uh oh!_

_Looks like rough waters ahead and who knows what's going to happen next! D:_


	9. ATTACKED!

It ran towards Fuyumi who was stuck in a haze of fear. Death was only a few minutes away and instead of running away from it. She just stared at it, watching it run at her. The Creature shrieked at her and then leapt. Its claws extended ready to tear away at the duel's delicate flesh and bone under its mighty vicious grip.

Another shriek had sounded through the cold air as another monster lashed out at the attacking one. Both had a similar appearance, both had dark dome like heads and a body that made you question about its sexual orientation. The body conceived of bone shaped protrusions that looked almost as if they were covered in a thin-like layer of black over cooked skin tightly. The tails looked to have blade like bone at the tip and was covered on one side with varying sizes of spikes that looked slightly flabby, but Fuyumi didn't want to really think that those spikes were useless. Their teeth were clear and the two glared at each other with their eyeless domes, hissing and snarling at each other like a wild animal would do to try and protect its territory that it had claimed. The only difference between the two was that the newer one was slightly smaller than the one that had almost attacked Fuyumi and the one that had attacked Fuyumi had a head that was slightly ridged almost looking like something had melted away some parts of the head and not other parts.

The Creatures snarled and hissed at each other for what had felt like hours until the ridged creature lashed out at the smaller one with its tail. The small one dodged the attack barely and received a small scar on its shoulder where neon green liquid had started to form and fall onto the snow with a low sizzling sound. Fuyumi watched in horror as the two creatures tackled and fought each other, she was already frozen to the bone thanks to the cold weather, but was even more frozen in place due to the fear that she felt as she watched the two creatures donnybrook it out.

But Fuyumi felt that this was worse than her normal fears of Public Buses and Machetes, deep down inside she was petrified to the very bone in fear. Fuyumi knew it; Fuyumi knew that she was frozen to the bone with no way to get out of the situation that she was currently in. She had seen animals fight before and that had always been for territory, mates or food. But upon seeing what was going on in front of her had meant that no doubtingly that she was going to become food… Bug food at that. 'Shit Shit Shit Shit!' she silently thought to herself.

The small one let out another shriek and quickly grabbed the ridged one's jaw and tore it clean off, throwing it aside in the snow where more sizzling sounds could be heard in the small hole that had been made. The ridged one hissed in anger and slashed its tail out at the small one who had taken damage across a small gash that was already placed in its head before the fight. It hissed and tackled the ridged one where it shot out a secondary jaw through the other's head, splattering its green blood across the snowing and making more melting like sounds. The small one tilted its head at the sight of its kill, almost as if to see if it would get back up and strike a vengeful attack at it. When the other creature didn't move the smaller one relaxed its guard and slowly turned to look at the frightened Fuyumi who continued to press herself up against the car.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Katie wandering around the snow covered parking lot looking for her friend. Once she found her she would go back inside with her and slap Jonah for what he said about what happened to Fuyumi and for various other reasons. But what got her worried was how far Fuyumi had without any shoes on, or clothes for that matter, considering all that she was the apron looking shirt that Doctor. Ploy had put Fuyumi in during the surgery. But aside whatever current thoughts that ran through Katie's head, she went back to thinking of where Fuyumi had gone in the cold winter snow.

"FUYUMI! Where are you?" Katie had hollered in hopes that the dueled brunette would hear her. But when she got no response, she continued to look and stop from discouraging herself of whatever could have happened to Fuyumi at the very moment.

When Katie was just about to give up she instantly faced the direction of a sudden scream that she had heard from across the Parking lot. She at the time did not know who had screamed, but at this point her greatest bet was that it was Fuyumi who had screamed, and whatever she screamed at was probably not a good thing considering the two knew what to do whenever they ran into problems, but neither had no idea on what to do if they saw something that (to them) Struck out as _abnormal_.

"FUYUMI!" she hollered running towards the scream. The blood pounded in her ears and her body warmed up from the friction, all she could hope for was that when she got to Fuyumi that she would be alright and they could go back inside, _away_ from Jonah.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Her heart was beating faster within every breathing minute she had between the scorpion-like creature that was slowly making its way towards her. Fuyumi could feel her heart up beating inside her throat, the idea of death was so close and she knew that this was beyond the fear of a public bus and machetes.

"G-go away" she squeaked out pushing herself harder into the side of the car, she could feel the cold metal press up against her skin sending shivers up her spine and back down to her feet, she even started to feel the press of the ice encasing it pushing against her skin, but not enough for her to call out crying in pain and possible bleeding.

It just continued doing what it was currently doing and let Fuyumi's protest go unheard. It was only a breath's distance away and Fuyumi could feel the creature's rancid breath against her neck and around her face. Fear was gripping her tightly as she winced brushing its domed head against her cheek in an almost nuzzling feature. All Fuyumi could feel emotionally was confusion and fear among feeling the creature's slimy like skin. She didn't like the smell that radiated from the creature, but she had no choice considering that it was this close to her.

Fuyumi squeaked again trying to move away, but it just stayed closer to her. Sniffing her and hissing out vocally as it tried to get the gist of what was going on through Fuyumi's head. She whimpered a little when she felt the glossy outer teeth moving quickly across her face as it turned to face a distant sound in the snow and air. The creature backed up hissed at Fuyumi after it turned back to face her and ran away from her and the voice that was growing close to Fuyumi.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

"Fuyumi! There you are! Come on, let's get you inside" Katie said grabbing Fuyumi by the wrist. "And geez what a mess… what the hell happened?" She asked noticing the slime-like substance that had coated itself around her cheek and throat.

Fuyumi said nothing and shook her held getting up when Katie helped her. Her legs were ice cold and so were her arms and face, she still felt a little numb, but was entirely glad that the creature fled. "Maybe… it was like a Coyote" Fuyumi mumbled.

"Hm..? You say something?" Katie asked hearing Fuyumi mumble. Fuyumi had quickly denied saying anything and shrugged it off, Katie looked at Fuyumi with a worried look, but she herself shrugged it off. Ignoring any possibility that something was wrong with her. But Katie herself could not blame her for any weird thoughts and or possibilities that was because Jonah had announced that it was his fault for what happened to Fuyumi and that he should have told her a lot sooner than later. But no matter the outcome on how Jonah would have said it. No doubt that Fuyumi would have still ran off into the snow.

Katie's gaze shifted towards the corner of the Hospital building where she thought that she had seen something watching them as they walked inside the building, but she began to think that she was imagining what she saw and just simply shrugged off another thought and explanation like she had begun to think earlier. After all, if she began to think too much on the small things that were possibly non-existent, then she might get a headache as Fuyumi had put on the first day that the two got together at Katie's house.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

"Are you alright Fuyumi? You look like you're going to drop dead frozen!" Ploy said noticing how Fuyumi just shivered under the blanket that the nurse had given her. A Few strands of snow still stuck to her hair, but they had begun to start melting due the heat that was radiating around the small room.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine, just a little cold from wearing this" She said shuffling the thin-plastic like fabric at its base.

"I have some clothes for you to change into, but sorry about your old clothes… they sort of… got a little torn and have a little bit of blood on them" Ploy said holding them up.

Fuyumi frowned and grabbed her Riverside shirt. It was torn from one end of the top to the bottom of the shirt; she liked this shirt because it was larger on her. But then again… it meant that she had to give it up due to the fact that it was starting to age.

"Oh phooey" She said shaking her head and then throwing it into the garbage. When she felt the fresh air in the room hit her already cold shoulders, she quickly threw the blanket back onto her shoulders shivering only a little more.

"So what happened outside anyway Fuyumi? You looked like you saw a ghost or something" Katie asked taking the clean clothes from Ploy and handing them to her friend.

Fuyumi frowned at Ploy who turned away to let Fuyumi get dressed in warmer clothing. She just shook her head at Katie with confusion. "I really don't know what I saw out there Katie. But whatever it was… it felt like I was in some 80's Sci-Fi Horror film… I mean this thing just didn't look real! At all! It's head reminded me of so many things…" Fuyumi said frowning at that thought. "But it looked like something that almost like a giant scorpion with weird-like tubes growing out of its back. It was so… Human-like I swear! Aside the very fact that it just… looked like something that had been turned inside out so that the bones were showing and covered with a completely charcoaled thin-like skin stretched over its whole body…. But then again" she whispered a little. "I still might be seeing things because of the sedative."

Ploy turned around to face the two girls and sighed. What Fuyumi described did sound like something from some cheap 80's Sci-Fi horror film, but the way that she had described it sounded so familiar to him, but he for the life of him, could not figure out why.

"Well, whatever it is. It's gone now but the bodies it left aren't…" Ploy said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked. "You mean those weird black-bone riddled looking things that I saw earlier in the snow?" she said raising a brow. "So…?"

"Well I don't know… but I bet Jonah might help out on what the bloody hell they are" Ploy said motioning to the door of the room.

Katie nodded. Jonah better have had something useful for them… after all, it was his fault that they got into this mess in the first place.


	10. Bound to it

"_All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better."__ -____Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Ploy looked over the two corpses that Jonah had been forced to take in around back. Ploy's employer would have been extremely pissed if she had found out that Ploy brought in two dead animal-like bodies that had been scattered in the snow. He didn't want to admit it, but Fuyumi had been right. The two animals that they had brought in were like something that came out of an old cheap 80's Sci-Fi film. But if they hadn't been real, then anyone would have thought that Fuyumi was crazy for explaining something like that. In fact, if they didn't have the bodies in here on the medical tables locked up to avoid another Doctor or Nurse walking in, then they would have really been worried about Fuyumi and sent her away. But from what the three had seen when they cut Fuyumi open and that serpent-like creature shot out… then there was no doubt that all this was real, and possibly no doubtingly a dream that they were all sharing.

Katie shuffled her feet around above the ground as she watched Jonah over look the corpses. She wanted to believe that what he said about them was true, but at the same time she did not want to, considering he went and hurt Fuyumi to an undeniable extent. But she had to admit that DID apologize for what happened, but she still didn't trust him. Sadly, Katie had to and so did Fuyumi.

"I really don't know what these are… all I know is that The Company wanted them stored here, nothing else… I mean I have no idea where these things came from." Jonah said lifting one of the creature's arms up and quickly dropped it when he thought it moved.

Ploy looked at Jonah, who looked completely unsure about what they were seeing and what these things were. He himself also seemed confused on what they were and his main concern was what they were dealing with considering Fuyumi had told them that these two had tried to kill her had another one not interfered.

"Well, whatever they are… they sure are ugly little brutes" Katie said wandering past the first one's head.

"And from what Fuyumi said, they have acidic blood. No doubtingly Corrosive. I'm a little amazed at this find, but completely devastated. This just only means that these things are completely dangerous something we or anyone should be messing around with…" Ploy said interested in the general idea of it. "I'm completely interested in this, but I can't put any of you kids in danger trying to study one of these things and seeing what they are capable of doing… we can't let it slide… we need to find that last one"

"We sort of have another problem though" Jonah said sighing looking at the two. "We really don't know how many are out there, just because we are aware of these three doesn't mean that they are the only ones left"

Katie frowned, she hated to admit it… but Jonah was right, just because they only saw three didn't really mean that there were only three out there. But from what they saw there were only three and only three to actually keep count on. After all, they really had no idea where these things had come from or why they were here to begin with.

"I must conclude, sadly… that I'll have to look more at the DNA tissues, but I have a nasty hunch that something worse, much worse is going to take place…" Ploy said with a saddened sigh.

The others nodded in agreement.

Fuyumi was playing around with one of the medical tools when Jonah came in. She was fully dressed since the last time he saw her. She wore a black spaghetti strapped tank top that had the words written on the front plain as day that spelt out **'TWILIGHT SUCKS SHIT!' **in all honesty if she was in school or around any twilight fans then she would have either gotten beaten up or just simply told to wear something over the top. She also wore a pair of shorts that reached an inch away from her knees, and of course she was back to wearing her 'trademark' shoes. But he had to admit that she was a little crazy taking the shorts over the pants that Ploy had given her, but she had told him that 'the cold didn't bother her and that it could have been much worse.' After all she had been raised near the Sound's shore in Auburn, so she was used to the cold. But Jonah still thought she was nuts.

"What do you want?" she said not even turning to face him as she examined a poster. In all honesty, she wanted nothing to do with Jonah after what happened. After all _Thou hath no but a women's scorn,_ considering that it was Jonah's fault and he knew it.

"Nothing, I just want to talk…" Jonah started.

Fuyumi turned on her heel and face Jonah with a look of hatred at him. "Why the hell would I want to talk to you? You over Gassy Moron! MEONDAI!" Fuyumi shouted angrily.

Jonah looked confused at Fuyumi. "… Gassy Moron… Meondai? What are you sprouting? I'm just here to apologize! I didn't mean to say those things like that" Jonah started waving his hands in front of him, in a sad attempt for him to look apologetic.

"Oh and I'm the bloody freaking pope of christen based religion!" Fuyumi seethed angrily. She then proceeded to turn around to face that wall that had attached itself to the counter. She had hoped that her action said its remark to him, and what he had said was something that he knew and she knew, he could not take back.

"Look Fuyumi, I am seriously indeed sorry for what I said and the actions I took okay? Could you at least accept that?" He questioned, propping himself against the counter in the room.

Fuyumi spun around on her heel to face Jonah a second time, her own anger still staying in its place. "Accept that? Why the FUCK would I accept that?" she said hands on hip. "Did it ever occur to you that not only were you being stupid towards others you did over a matter of money? Did anybody ever tell you that money doesn't buy happiness? It never had! And it never will you Bastard!" she stated angrily.

"My reasons were very reasonable Fuyumi okay? I needed the money for the sake of someone important!" Jonah retorted angrily towards Fuyumi who was now well past Jonah and almost out the door of the room.

"Like who Jonah? What would cause you to do something so catastrophically stupid for money and for somebody else by giving up other people's lives?" She in return retorted to the brunette. "Who might I- you what forget it! Forget it! I already feel sick of being in the same room hearing your voice and being with you!" She seethed storming out the room, but she only got half way out when Jonah grabbed her wrist tightly and tried to force her back into the room.

"Look listen okay Fuyumi?"

"I don't want to okay! So Let. Me. Go!"

A hissing-seething sound made its way towards their eardrums. Jonah's grip remained strong on Fuyumi's wrist while he held a scared, but shocked look about his face. Fuyumi on the other hand, had a wide eyed gaze to that of a deer caught in headlights due to her fear of seeing the very same source of the hissing and seething that came from the very creature she had encountered earlier. All she could manage to say was "Oh shit…"


	11. Fuyumi's 'Daughter'

Fuyumi held her stand and tried to avoid panicking like she had before when she first encountered the creature killing the other two. Jonah however didn't bother to hold his stand; instead he tried to pull Fuyumi back into the room while keeping his gaze at the hissing Xenomorph, he slowly tried to reach for the handle of the door to shut it on the creature and keep him and her away from it at a good reasonable distance, even if the door wouldn't hold.

The Xenomorph however, did not like the idea that Jonah was trying to hold out on his half because its hiss was louder and more threatening then it had been a few moments before, if looks could kill. Jonah would have been dead by now due to the creature's no eyed stare. It stood straight up its height fully noticeable compared to what Fuyumi had seen earlier before. Fear coursed through both of the teen's bodies as it hissed and stared at the two. Jonah made the mistake when he tugged harshly at Fuyumi's arm and her face made a pained look.

It hissed and lashed out at Jonah, who let go of Fuyumi. The creature turned on its own heel and shoved Fuyumi away from the brunette boy; she fell to the ground harshly on her bottom as Jonah tripped in front of the creature. Both hadn't seen anything coming towards them when the creature took that action in separating the two.

"Fuyumi!" Jonah exclaimed trying to reach towards her, but the Xenomorph stopped Jonah's reach and swatted him away with its barbed tail. Fuyumi pushed herself back in fear and Jonah simply retaliated by getting back up and pushing himself away as well as the creature drew nearer towards him.

All Fuyumi could hear was the blood pounding in her ears.

{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}

Katie had listened intently to what Ploy was saying when he started to record the dissection of the 'Xenomorph' as it had been dubbed, not only by Ploy himself, but from when she heard Jonah call it that and Fuyumi silently agreeing with the two on the subject. Ploy had explained that the creature indeed have a small connection to that of a Pandinus imperator, but a stronger connection to that of a chicken (Due to its relation to that of the dinosaurs). But the creature its self had no other known DNA sample or relation to anything actually living, Ploy also couldn't help but notice that the two Xenomorphs had no eyes or any way of seeing its target much less be able to hear where its target was at. But somehow the two were able to see where Fuyumi was and how to go about attacking her, _blind as a mole, but quick like a snake yet sneaky & sly to that of a fox_ as Ploy put it for Katie.

"But…" Ploy had stated looking over at Katie who decided to go and get some gloves. "They're both of the same categories and the way Fuyumi told us on how they functioned… They must function like ants do to an ant's nest or bees to a bee hive…" Ploy said lifting one of the claws of the dead creatures. "But what we want to know… is where they come from and how are they born…"

Katie had just about pulled the second glove on. That was until it occurred to her that Jonah wasn't back in the room and nor was Fuyumi… she recalled that Fuyumi stated that she wanted to be left alone and Jonah had told them that he was going to the bathroom. Katie was aware of the very fact that he heard Jonah calling Fuyumi and thought nothing of it, but she went and thought back on it only to realize that it wasn't a 'greeting sort of call' but a distress call. This was not good and Ploy was already well aware onto what Katie was thinking. A simple reaction and the two ran out of the room, Ploy took a slower pace towards the door in his running motion and only stopped short of the door to pull out a pistol from one of the drawers in the room. Whatever was going on and whatever set the two of them off to find Fuyumi and Jonah, meant that it probably and no doubtingly meant that the two were in some serious deep shit.

{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}

Jonah was pressed up against the cabinets in one of the many medical rooms in the hospital. Fuyumi was across from him out in the hallway panicking ever so slightly at the sight of the Xenomorph finally taking its chance to strike down Jonah and kill him. Neither of them knew why the Xenomorph was doing this or why, but they both had figured that it was in its nature and that once it was finished with Jonah, Fuyumi would be next.

Katie ran down the hall and saw the sight that the two were in. She had first spotted Fuyumi when she was pressed up against the wall like she had been pressed up against the black mustang earlier that day. Her eyes were almost as wide as dinner plates, when Katie got closer, only to go on and see what Fuyumi had her eyes on WIDE for. Katie spotted a similar creature to that of what she was looking on back at the room that she and Ploy were in. The only thing that stood out on this creature was that its head was smooth and rough like its counterparts were and this one was smaller than they were by a few good feet. Katie was pulled in on its sights when it turned to face her, tilting its head in a gentle tilt but was still hissing in a barely audio tone, Katie was nervous.

"K-Katie" Fuyumi murmured shifting her gaze away. "K-Katie I'm s-scared! I d-don't what to do!"

"N-neither do I" Katie stated remaining frozen to the spot. The Xenomorph kept its gaze on Katie, head tilting a little to its side.

Katie didn't bother thinking of any major plans due to the general fear in her veins that were pumping blood through her ears. But the only action Katie could perform was grabbing Fuyumi by the wrist and dragging her down the hallway, leaving Jonah alone to fend for himself. This caused him to shout out curses. The Xenomorph however, ignored Jonah and quickly bolted out of the room rushing after the two girls. It was hissing out in angry tones as it followed after them.

Jonah stared out after the scene from the two that ran off and the Xenomorph that followed. He recovered all thoughts when he heard that two yelling and the loud screech of the Xenomorph, his first reaction was to run and get Ploy. But his stronger reaction about helping the two pulled out at him more loudly and viciously. And that was all that he needed to go after them.

{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}

Katie and Fuyumi had taken a turn into the wrong room because their only means of exit was now blocked by the Xenomorph. The only thoughts that ran through their heads was all the doom that they were about to face.

"Fuck…" Katie murmured turning to face it.

Fuyumi just swallowed and faced the Xenomorph with Katie. The Xenomorph just hissed and snarled at them, it stood up and lunged out at Katie once again knocking Fuyumi over like she was nothing to it and that Fuyumi just wasn't worth the kill.

Katie struggled with the Xenomorph trying to get it away from her vital points. The Xenomorph refused to abide by her actions and struggled to fight back against Katie in hopes of causing damage to her. So far both sides weren't getting good hits, but Katie was getting more damage on her arms and waist as the Xenomorph clawed and swatted away at Katie. Blood flowed lightly at first from Katie's wounds, but it started to get deeper and more fluidly as the Xenomorph continued to claw.

Fuyumi swallowed away her fear and grabbed the closest items to her and began to chuck them at the Xenomorph, none of the objects so far caused any damage to the Xenomorph. But they all seemed to manage to get Katie's attention, which had happened to become irritation to what the dueled girl was throwing.

"What the Hell Fuyumi!" Katie hollered looking at Fuyumi like something was horribly wrong.

"What?" Fuyumi hollered, now throwing books at the Xenomorph. The Xenomorph had attempted to ignore Fuyumi's actions, but it wasn't at all worth it. "What do you expect me to do? Talk it to death?"

"No! But couldn't you use something else? OTHER than books?" Katie hollered in exasperation.

"… But there is nothing else here…" Fuyumi said pausing for a minutes beat. Too bad that it was a poor choice on her half, the Xenomorph, probably having decided that Katie wasn't worth it slashed its tail in the air before turning onto Fuyumi.

The Xenomorph lunged at Fuyumi; her eyes were wide open as the Xenomorph latched itself on to her. Knocking all the air out of her lungs, Fuyumi hit her head hard on the ground and swore that she was bleeding now due to the impact. She recalled Katie screaming out loud and swore that she heard Jonah some distance away. Fear coursed threw her when she came to the sudden realization that this boney Scorpion like creature was now going to kill her; she closed her eyes in the fear of that dreadful realization and braced herself for a painful impact.

But nothing came… all she felt was a slight soft rumbling noise coming from the creature's chest and through its throat, the sound it was making sounded dangerously close to… _purring?_ Fuyumi had found that the creature was attempting to purr and was now nuzzling her. If Fuyumi knew any better… this was supposed to be where she died due to carelessness, like real Sci-Fi and Horror films showed. This was just plainly awkward, a little too awkward…

"What the Hell…" Katie murmured looking at the sight "What the Bloody Hell…"


	12. What's in a name

"_It's better to be sorry and stay than to be sorry and go away." – Irish Proverb._

The incident that had occurred only a couple of hours ago still left plenty of things unanswered and namely all the things that were left unanswered had to do with the Xenomorphs AND the one lone Xenomorph that had come to the conclusion that Fuyumi was its mother or "Queen" as Ploy had placed it. Katie still wanted to know what the hell was going on and what the hell had just happened while Jonah was sitting in the corner of the room pondering of what to do and how he should react or respond to the sudden realization of what the Xenomorph thought and what Fuyumi had thought in return.

But among many other things the Four of them had come to the conclusion that whatever caused the start of these things existing in Perrysburg meant that it had taken place at the Hotel in which Jonah worked at and Fuyumi stayed at.

The Marriot…

That was the place that they need to go to now and Fuyumi herself wasn't all too sure on what to do much less go on and face who knows however many Xenomorphs there currently were at the hotel. That much she knew, and no matter how much she did know… there was nothing she could actually do to get past that general idealization.

"What else can we even do? I mean we really don't know much about these things…" Ploy said gesturing to their current issue. Who just simply tilted its head in knowledge, but let out a soft hiss letting him know that if he dared to do anything… then it would do what its general nature would allow it to. Fuyumi bit back a response towards the lone Xenomorph when it had made that jester, only because she did not want to be on the receiving end of when it actually decided to strike out. She may be somewhat stupid, but not that stupid when a creature of that sort wanted to strike at its target.

"I know, but I hardly doubt sitting here and doing nothing is going to help. After all if a certain SOMEONE had chosen to not take the little deal that was offered then NONE of this probably would have happened!" Katie retorted eyeing Jonah with obvious viperous hate.

"Shut up okay! Geez, I already get what the hell I did and I want to fix it but it won't help if we keep going at this fight like Rabbits and sex!" Jonah stated with crossed arms.

Fuyumi and Ploy just shook their heads at the remark Jonah made while Katie held a firm disposition. Despite anything, Fuyumi had never wanted to hear the remarks made about sex and it worsened when he added the ideals of Rabbits into that mix, granted they multiplied but now she could not really look at them the same way again.

"Well, I figure one thing…" Ploy said shooting glares at Katie and Jonah who instantly stopped hating each other when they saw it and settled down in their chairs. "…With what we have right now, we can assume that this Xeno-"

"Reeves…"

"-Reeves should know where Ex-" Ploy paused and looked over at Fuyumi who had remained quiet during the whole argument. She indeed had been thinking things over and understood what was going on due to the constant nodding, but everyone's attention was directed at her when she spoke for a brief moment during Ploy's conclusion of what they were going to go and do to the main nest.

"Reeves" Fuyumi said calmly, repeating herself for them to hear. "Her name is Reeves."

"What?" Jonah questioned.

Katie looked over at Jonah and then back towards Ploy who had an equal look of shock written on his face, Katie's expression was beyond the ideals of shock, but a look of pure humor as she bolted out laughing in front of them. She shook her head from side to side, whilst trying her best not to get everyone else in the room to look at her in a worried appearance.

Fuyumi raised a brow and simply tilted her head sideways and "Reeves" did the same in response. But in a flat second, Fuyumi quickly caught onto what Katie was laughing about and returned to her normal composure before giggling slightly.

"You named it?" Ploy said voice obviously full of shock.

Fuyumi hesitated, but nodded.

"You named… something that TRIED to kill you?" Jonah stated angrily.

Reeves hissed at Jonah, who flinched and backed up a little.

"Correction Jonah, _TRIED TO KILL YOU_ not Fuyumi. But yeah she named it" Katie said relaxing slightly pleased at Jonah's brief stupidity.

Jonah frowned.

"You know that once you name it… you're stuck with it right?" Ploy questioned, raising a brow at Fuyumi. "That means… when it dies… you'll have to deal with the pain right?"

Fuyumi nodded. "I know, that's the negative thing about having pets… but she's more than a pet I guess…" Fuyumi started.

"I can agree with you even though I'm not the one that "gave Birth" to it, but it's a guess considering that you probably have a motherly feeling towards it since it came out of your own body. In a better sense, you may not be mentally aware of that ideal, but you are physically aware of it." Ploy said with a sigh.

Katie sighed in response, oh how some would end up starting motherhood early…

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

The snow was fading ever so slowly as the rain down poured, surprisingly it was an interesting twinge of interest that it was raining in the middle of December in Ohio, but then again it never was interesting to Fuyumi due to the fact that she had grown up in the rainy weather for most of her life. Well the most of her sixteen year-old life in Washington.

Fuyumi hugged her jacked it closer to herself as she followed behind Jonah and Ploy who had broken into a gun store late at night, surprisingly there was no alarm that had gone off when they did that. But they couldn't count their luck so far because they had to be weary as they headed towards the Marriot. Reeves stayed in tone step with Fuyumi, but remained focused staring ahead as its tail flicked from side to side in a hypnotic manner.

"This sucks, that's all I can really say at this moment" Katie muttered with a sigh as she wobbled around trying to keep her gun in a quick form draw. Ploy had to stop a few times just to make sure that she had a good grip on the weapon.

Fuyumi could tell Katie wasn't all too happy about the thought of having to do this with them and she could agree, the two of them never asked for this and they never wanted it to ever happen to them. But sadly they would have to suck it up and deal with it. After all, it was a beginning of a war that they no doubly would have to try and end as soon as possible… main Fear course through Fuyumi and no doubtingly through Katie as well considering they were taking a life, and not just any life, a life of a creature that had taken the life of a human being and neither of the two had EVER killed a living creature, save for video games. Bu this was reality and a reality that they were going to have to live.


End file.
